What about me? Where is my happy ending?
by fmlsportsjnky
Summary: Her life seems like a jugeling act: 2 careers, friends and most of all love. Arthur Miller once said "Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets." Izzabella is learning the hard way how true the wise man was. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

****

**A/N: I Jessy do not own anything or anyone depicted in this story besides my own OC Izzabella. I would really like some feedback. I have been writing fanfic forever and reading it even longer, but I normally just throw away the notebook after I am done writing it. If I do not get any feedback or review, I'm no longer going to finish writing it on here, just my notebook! I'd really like to hear what you think good and bad!!!****  
****~ Jessy**

* * *

"I can't believe we are moving out of our dream Upper East Side condo, and that we aren't going to be living together anymore," Maria Kanellis my best friend of four years said to me bringing me out of my daze. We have been sitting on the half wall dividing the foyer and the living room of our New York condominium for the past two hours watching the movers pack and load our lives into two moving trucks. We each had a glass of 1982 Cristal champagne, the last two glasses, in our hands. Sitting like this reminded me of the way we christened our condo the same way by drinking a bottle of the best champagne, in my opinion, from the year we were born.

"I know it's going to be so weird after three years of living together. Especially when it comes to coming home from the shows, the runway shows, and the photo shoots. You won't be here to have a glass of wine on our comfy couch and gossip about the latest in the modeling and wrestling world on my end. I mean **_it is_** going to be for the best though you and John are taking the next step in your relationship and moving in together. It is not as if we are not going to see each other on our few days off. My townhouse, I promise, is only like 20 minutes away." Tears started flowing down her cheeks. I immediately leaned sideways and gave her a hug as best I could.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you there everyday. You are the Yin to my Yang." At this point tears started flowing from my eyes as well. "It's bad enough that you jumped ship to TNA six moths ago so we don't get to travel together anymore. Now I'm not going to have my BFF there to spill my guts to as soon as I get off the road, or run to and have a Ben and Jerry's night when John and I are fighting or when he is driving me nuts. I just don't know how I'm going to keep my sanity without you around every day."

"Yeah but you'll have your incredibly sexy boyfriend to come home to especially since he isn't back on the road yet. It won't be the same but out friendship won't change. We are still going to have our Ben and Jerry's boy bashing nights. Of course, you can't forget the shopping sprees. I now have a lot of room to fill." We finally stopped crying, and I leaned my head on her shoulder as she rested her head on my head, finished our champagne, and watched the movers for another half an hour until they finished.

As soon as the movers were out the door we grabbed our bags and gave the condo a last look over before we locked the door for the last time. I hired a maid service to do all of the last minute cleaning so we didn't have to worry about that on top of everything else. We walked into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby as soon as we got there I headed over to the doorman Justin who was a close friend of mine while Maria headed to the valet to get the rental since all of our cars were on the way to our new homes. Justin had been one of the first people I met when I moved here and we just clicked. He is a fashion marketing major with a minor in fashion design at NYU.

"Justin will you do me a favor my dear?"

"Of course Iz."

"I as you know have to fly out to Maui for a shoot and I have Maids Unlimited coming over in the morning to do the last minute cleaning before the new owners move in. Will you please hold the key here? I told them to pick up and drop off the key at the front desk. The new owners' realtor is going to pick it up tomorrow night."

"Of course my dear. I am sure going to miss you around here and your BA parties." I pouted at him.

"I'm going to miss you too J. I don't know how I'm going to manhunt without you. I promise if I see some sexy built gay hotties down in Tampa I will send them your way."

"Thanks Izzy. I promise I will be down there for spring break and we will go hottie hunting." I walked over to the other side of the desk and gave him a hug.

"You better come and see me if you don't I'm going to be offended. I promise we will spend some time in Miami where all the real hotties are while you are down. I'll call you soon."

"See you in a couple of months." I blew him a kiss as I walked out the door and put my bags in the trunk and got in.

"You ready for Maui?"

"I'm always ready for Maui. Sun, surf, san, tropical drinks and cabaña boys what could be better. Plus I have all day tomorrow and Sunday morning to mess around and have fun. The shoot is only on Saturday this time."

"You had better take lots of pictures. I know you are going to have an amazing time." She had a shit-eating grin on her face. She was always bad at hiding things, but that is one of the things I love about her I know she can't be shady.

"Spill it 'Ria. What do you know that I don't?"

"Well…" She gave me an I really shouldn't be telling you this look. "Jay may have said something to John who said something to me about sending you a surprise for when you get there, but that's all I am saying." The Jay she was referring to was my top secret already married boyfriend of a year. He was the reason why I mad the jump to TNA. Well Jay and my Uncle Kurt Angle who has always been like a father to me, were the reason I 'jumped ship' as they call it.

My real father walked out on my mother as soon as she found out she was pregnant. I don't know much about him other then he had the most amazing auburn barrel wave hair, and intense sparkling blue eyes that I inherited and that he was a junkie.

That brings me to my mom. She died when I was 21 of a drug overdose. Speedballs were always her drug of choice. Never once would I say that my mother was a bad mother. She always took care of me and made sure I was her spoiled little princess. That is until she became irresponsible once I turned 18 and got my modeling contract with Victoria's Secret. Before then she always made sure I had a privileged live. I assume thanks to the help of my Uncle Kurt and Uncle Eric. When I got the contract, it just seemed like the drug use spun out of control. I saw what a real junkie was like. She always told me that I was her greatest mistake not in the cruel way, but in the loving way. After she died in the house I bought for us with my first check from Victoria's Secret I said my greatest mistake was turning the other cheek and not making her get help. I just ignored it as if it wasn't there. What could I do she was my mother and I loved her more than anything in this world and I just wanted to see her happy.

After my mom died, I fell apart. If it were not for Uncle Kurt, Uncle Eric, Jay, and Adam, I don't know where I'd be. My uncle Kurt had always been that over protective father figure he even called me his baby girl. My uncle Eric had been my saving grace he was just there for me and was that goofy, fun loving, oddball uncle that every person has, but I had the joy of having mine be one of the closest people in my life. Jason was my rock at that time he had been my best friend there wasn't one thing I couldn't tell him. He had also just been married to his wife like 6 months before. Adam had been my 'court jester' as I called him he was always there to make me laugh. I had lived with Adam and his wife for 3 months before I decided to move it with my Uncle Kurt, Aunt Karen, and baby Kyra. I sold the house and moved on at that point. I move into an apartment of my own in Pittsburg.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I took that trip down memory lane. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Maria looked concerned.

"Jay, Adam, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Eric… my mom." I said that last part in a barely audible whisper. Maria put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"If I know you as well as I know I do." She chucked at her own joke trying to change the subject. "You are going to love the surprise Jason sent over for you."

"You know I hate surprises." I pressed the key for Jason's speed dial.

"Please leave your message for Jason Reso. Record your message after the tone, for a numeric page press 5." Beep

"Hey Jay it's me, Izzabella. I'm at the airport getting ready to get on the plane to Maui. You are in big trouble Mr. Reso you know I hate surprises. Talk to you later." I hung up. That was weird he must be at the gym or training or something.

"No answer I take it?" We had just finished checking our bags and going through security."

"Nope he must be at the gym or training that's the only time he doesn't answer my call," I said laughing. I thought about a time that I called when his wife was trying to get fresh with him and he just pushed her off. I could tell because I could here her fall off the bed and then start bitching.

"Mmm Starbucks," I said as be walked out of the Starbucks heading toward the corridor that both our flights were on.

"I swear it heals all things." We started busting up laughing. That's when Maria gasped and ran over to the magazine stand we were just passing. She held up a copy of Maxim with me on the cover. I was completely naked except for a sheet covering me and the Caption read: 'Get Hot and Heavy with Izzabella Rian.' "Why didn't you tell me??" She was pouting.

"I didn't tell anyone Jay doesn't even know."

"Your Uncle Kurt is going to shit bricks." We bought all 30 copies that the stand had and took a seat at my terminal since my plane left first. We had just sat down when my Blackberry went off in Uncle Kurt's Entrance song.

"I take it you saw it?"

"Izzabella Rian Angle!!! Saw it? Saw it? I was in line at 7-11 with the kids getting them slurpees and Kyra asked while you had just got out of bed on the cover of that magazine."

"I know but the shot is so amazing! I look amazing! Do you know what this is going to do to my career this is going to skyrocket me to sexy goddess even more. Do you know how many magazines are going to want me on the cover now?"

"Izzy what am I going to tell your two very young cousins about this?"

"That it's my job just like wrestling is."

"How much more can you skyrocket you already are a Victoria's Secret angel and the face for this springs Gucci handbag line. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend or husband you don't have time for anyone but work."

"Uncle Kurt stop! You're ruining my happiness. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you baby girl. I'm just worried about what people will think."

"That I look amazing. I've already talked to Jeff they are going to use it as part of my angle on Impact to drive a wedge in between us. Beside fuck people! It's my life, unless they know me fuck them."

"Izzabella watch your mouth!"

"Enough of the daddy lecture! Please just be happy for me. Now tell me you love me and that you'll see me on Monday at the Impact zone and you can lecture me then."

"I love you and I will see you on Monday. I am happy for you just worried about my baby girl."

"I know you are. I love you I will see you on Monday. Give Karen and the kids my love."

"I will have a good weekend Love you." I hung up and as soon as I did, I got a text from my Uncle Eric.

_*I just saw the cover! You look amazing Kurt is going to shit bricks_

_*LOL! He just did. You sound like Maria she said the same thing_

_*I'm hurt saying I sound like a girl_

_*LOL you know what I meant _

_*I know have a fun trip see you when you get home. BBQ_

_"I take it daddy Kurt didn't take it well."_

"Of course not in his eyes that's his baby girl on the cover of that magazine." Just then, my flight got called. We hugged. "Okay so I will see you and John on Tuesday night for drinks with everyone, and the Wednesday so we can go furniture shopping."

"Sounds like a plan I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay have fun starting your new life with John if he drives you nuts you can call me anytime don't worry about the time I will text you when I land."

"Love you Iz."

"Love you too 'Ria." I grabbed my purse and carry on then boarded the plane. As soon as I sat in my seat I texted Jason.

_*I love you! I'll call you when I land_

I turned off my phone and braced myself for the 12-hour non-stop flight to Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Jessy do not own anything or anyone depicted in this story besides my own OC Izzabella. I would really like some feedback. If I do not get any feedback or reviews, I'm no longer going to finish writing it on here. I'd really like to hear what you think good and bad!!!  
~ Jessy**

* * *

I stretched as I stepped into the warm sun outside the baggage claim of the Kahului airport. I had forgotten how much I loved it in Hawaii it always felt like paradise no matter what time of year or day it was. I grabbed my bags and walked over to the driver waiting for me with a sign in his hands.

"Good evening Miss Rian how was your flight?" The driver asked.

"Long, but other then that it was relaxing I got to catch up on some things."

"That's great Miss Rian." He started loading my bags into the trunk as I got into the backseat of the car. Man, the benefits of my job were great. I really didn't feel like driving at the moment after such a long flight I just wanted to get some real food in me and a Ciroc Mango Martini or two. (**A/N if you've never tried Ciroc Vodka you really need to it's amazing. I've been spoiled what can I say. I will only drink Ciroc, Sky90, and Grey Goose anymore.) **As promised I texted Maria as soon as we started moving.

_*I made it!!! I know it's late there sorry _= (

_*Like I was sleeping, John and I are out. How's the weather?_

_*Amazing as always. LOL I figured you we spending 'quality' time __together_

_*LOL we did that as soon as I got home. We both felt like drinks _

_*MMM…I was just thinking a Ciroc Mango Martini sounded amazing_

_*I already had two of those and a couple of shot. Thank god John __is driving_

_*Good thing I'd have to kill you if you drove drunk_

_*I know you sad that you would mount my head on your antenna __I get it_

_*Damn right! I'm at the hotel. Give John my love and call me when __you get home_

_*Kay TTYL_

I rolled my eyes she knew that I hated text language the only thing I used was LOL. The driver opened my door and then held out his hand to help me out of the car. I immediately walked inside to the front desk.

"Welcome to The Ritz-Carlton, Kapalua Miss Rian we have been expecting you." The young woman behind the desk said.

"I know I'm checking in really late sorry."

"It's no problems Miss Rian anything to accommodate our VIP guests. You are booked in an Ocean View Suite a bell hop is delivering your bags right now." She handed me my key cards.

"Thank you have a great night."

"Thank you Miss Rian have a wonderful trip." I walked away and immediately pushed Jason's speed dial.

"Hello beautiful." I smiled I loved the smooth sound of it and could listen to him talk all day.

"Hey sexy."

"So I'm in trouble huh?"

"Yes you are! You know how much I hate surprises Jay."

"Beautiful I promise you will love this one. It's just a little I miss you and can't wait to see you on Monday you are never allowed to leave for two weeks again surprise."

"Awe baby I miss you too. Besides, now that I moved to Tampa I will never be more than a 10-minute drive away from you on my days off. I love you Baby."

"I love you too." I opened the door to my suite and immediately gasped, and dropped my phone. The room had rose petals everywhere along with candles. I picked the phone back up off the floor all I could hear was baby being yelled repeatedly from the phone.

"Jay," I said as tears threatened to spill over.

"Do you like it baby?"

"William Jason Reso I love it!!! This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Too bad you aren't here to see it its breathtaking."

"I know I wish I could be there to see it too. I had some people at the hotel do it for me." Just then, there was a knock at my hotel room door. "That should be the second half of my surprise."

"Honey this was more then enough you didn't even have to do this for me." I opened the door.

"Miss Rian this message was left for you," the bellhop said as he handed me an envelope with Jason's all too familiar hand writing on it.

"Thank you." I took the envelope and closed the door. "Jay what is this?"

"Honey just open it and call me back when you are all done."

"Okay," I said confused as hell.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too honey. You know honey you didn't have to do all this for me. Just having you is enough for me."

"You deserve it. Now hurry up and don't call me to the end."

"Okay talk to you in a little bit." I was beyond confused now Jason never acted this way. I hung up. As soon as I did, I opened the envelope. It had a cardstock piece of paper inside that read:

_**Clue #1:**_

_**Go to the bar and have your Ciroc mango martini on me. I know you want one.**_

_**XOXO Jay**_

I grabbed my purse and did as the card said. The bartender must have been expecting me because as soon as I walked in she handed me my mango martini and another piece of cardstock.

"I believe you these are for you Miss Rian."

"Thank you." I downed half of the martini before reading the next clue

_**Clue #2**_:

_**Go to the front desk for and ask for Brynn.**_

_**XOXO Jay**_

I again did as the card said and found out Brynn was the person that checked me in. She then handed me another piece of the same paper and a single white stargazer lily my favorite flowers. I read the next clue.

_**Clue #3:**_

_**Go to the first pool area outside.**_

_**XOXO Jay**_

I did as the card said yet again. I was really starting to wonder where this was headed. There on the deck of the pool was a beautifully decorated table. A bouquet of whit stargazer lilies was the centerpiece along with two white taper candles on either side. The table was covered in white rose petals. On one side was butlers serving tray I went and opened the lid. Inside was another clue.

_**Clue #4 (Last Clue):**_

_**I love you baby! Follow the tiki torches to the beach. Someone is waiting with your big surprise.**_

_**XOXO Jay**_

By this time, I was so excide I practically power walked through the tiki torches to the beach. I had a hunch to who was waiting for me on the other side and I couldn't wait.

**A/N Sorry I left it there, but it I would have ended it when the whole "game" was done the chapter was going to be hecka long and I know how boring that is I already have Chapter 3 done and should be posting it later in the day after I have slept some. Thanks again for reading and I really love feedback good and bad.  
Thanks,  
Jessy **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Jessy do not own anything or anyone depicted in this story besides my own OC Izzabella. Please rad and review I'd really like to hear what you think good and bad!!!  
~ Jessy**

* * *

When I reached the end of the tiki torches my smile faded. I tried to mask the disappointment as fast as I could. It wasn't that I wasn't excited to see three of my closest friends Adam, Amy and John and my best friend Maria I was just disappointed it wasn't Jason.

"Jeeze Izzy don't look so excited to see us," Adam said as he laughed, and we all soon joined in.

"I am excited to see you guys. I was just stupid enough to let myself hope it was Jason." These four people were the only ones that knew about me and Jason it was somewhat nice not to have to mask the reason why I was disappointed. I gave them all hugs.

"It's okay we understand," Amy said.

"'Ria how the hell did you get here so fast?" I said looking puzzled that made everyone else laugh.

"I was on the same flight as you, but on coach. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to tell you." We all laughed knowing how hard it was for Maria to hide things.

"I bet. So what's next?" Adam handed me an envelope just like the others, and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"That was from Jay. He wanted me to tell you he loves you and that he's sorry he wasn't here to deliver this in person." I just looked at him puzzled I couldn't for the life of me figure out what Jay would have delivered to me. "He also said that you are to come party and I quote 'Like a Rock Star because that's how I roll'. So you might want to change into something hot." We all started laughing at what Adam quoted form Jay knowing that he would have said that too. It sounded just like Jason when he was trying to make me laugh, but it only confused me more.

I opened the envelope there were two pieces of paper inside one just like the others that was on top and then just a normal piece of paper folded into fourths. The top paper read.

**Bella,**

**I love you. I hope you have a really good time tonight sorry I wasn't there to give you this in person. I hope my replacements do just fine. I know it's not the same as the Instant Classic, but I hope it will do. I MISS YOU and love you.**

**XOXO Jay**

Tears were running sown my cheeks as I read the next one. It was the first page of a petition for divorce from his wife.

"What is it," Maria asked

"It's divorce papers he's divorcing his wife." The tears were coming down like a flood right now. Everyone gave me a group hug as they told me how great it was. "Excuse me for a second I walked about 10 feet down the beach and called Jason.

"I love you," was his reply when he picked up the phone.

"Jason is this for real? Did you really do it?"

"Yes baby I did. I did it for us so we could really start our life together."

"Oh my god Jay I love you so much. I wish you were here so we could start our new life together right now."

"So do I baby. There is nothing I would love better then to be there with you at this very moment. I love you Izzabella Rian Angle."

"I love you too William Jason Reso. I think I'm in shock right now." My crying had stopped.

"Baby I want you to go out and have fun with your best friends and celebrate and when you get home we can go out to dinner and celebrate together."

"I will. I promise I'll call you as soon as I get back to the hotel."

"Sounds good. I love you baby."

"I love you too sexy." I walked back over to everyone.

"So who's ready to go to Moose McGillycuddy's and celebrate," Maria asked.

"I am for sure. Isn't that the place we went to when all the divas were here for that calendar shoot?" I asked.

"Oh yeah the bar that had all the guys with their jaws on the floor as soon as we all walked in. Let's definitely go there," Amy said. The three of us girls started laughing remembering the last time we were at the bar. I don't think it was quite as amusing for Adam and John.

"Okay girls let's go get changed in my suite." We all took the elevator to my level and to my surprise that they had the rooms on either side of me. I decided to wear a Diesel sip down the front mini dress that had a slit in the back. I knew Amy wouldn't change she was wearing a pair of low cut jean and a deep v-neck halter. I knew Maria would raid my clothes though she always did whenever we went out always saying that she didn't have enough clothes. She threw on a black one shouldered dress that had an embellished strap on the opposite side and a v shape in the front of the bottom and was strait in the back and of course, it was a mini. As soon as we were ready we met John and Adam in the lobby and headed to the club in the taxi the guys had called.

As soon as we walked up to the bar, we all ordered Patrón shots. It was a tradition we had when we went to the bar. Maria and I ordered mango martinis while John ordered a beer and Adam and Amy ordered captain and cokes. The girls all headed to the dance floor and danced while the Adam and John found us a table. After dancing for a little while and finishing our drinks we headed to the table.

"So we decided to do some body shots," John said. The Patrón, saltshakers and limes were already at the table. I pouted.

"That's not fair I don't have anyone to do mine with."

"You have me," and all too familiar voice whispered in my ear. I squealed and jumped around to hug him.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy you came."

"Of course I can I couldn't let you 5 have all the fun without me. Vince decided to give me the weekend off at the last minute. He also gave someone else the weekend off so I decided to have him tag along." Matt his older brother walked out from behind a crowd of girls I ran over and jumped into his awaiting arms as he spun me around.

"Matty!" I hadn't seen Matt in about two months it was the last time I decided to visit the Smack down/ECW roster.

"I couldn't let you guys go on a dream vacation without me darlin'" I saw him looking at the table and I knew just who he was looking at. Adam and Matt are still and really bad terms.

"I'm so so.."

"Stop I knew they were going to be here, but John called me and said that you needed to celebrate and that it was time to party. Our friendship means more then my beef with Adam. I promise there will be no drama." I stopped a waitress walking by.

"I need three more Patrón shots and limes please."

"Of course Miss Rian." We walked over to the table and sat in between Jeff and Matt.

"I am so happy you two are here to celebrate with me."

"So what are we celebrating," Jeff asked. Since they didn't know about Jay and me, I did the only thing I could, and lied.

"Starting my new life in Tampa." It really sucked having to lie to two of my best friends, but as soon as the divorce was final, I didn't have to anymore and that brought me some comfort. "So I guess I'm the lucky on that gets to do body shots of these two wonderful southern boys." Adam glared at me. That's when I decided it was payback for all those times I had to hide Adam and Amy's relationship from Matt. The boys hurry and did the body shots off the girls. The two Hardy boys decided they were going to do it off either side of my neck. Now was the fun part. I did Jeff's body shot and then when it came time for Matt's I straddled his lap and sucked on his ear. "It's time for a little payback." He smirked at me letting me know he was in. I sucked the salt off took the shot and just as I was about to take the lime Matt sucked it in and our lips touched and them he slowly fed me the lime making sure to bite the end. When I turned my head and looked at Adam and Amy I knew it was mission accomplished. I heard someone clear their voice from in between Jeff and John.

"Surprise." My eyes went wide as I saw the look in Jason's eyes. It was pure hatred with a little bit of hurt. He had a martini in one hand and a small present in the other.

"Jay you have to believe me this isn't what it looks like." I got off Matt's lap. Jason set the martini and present on the table. I hurried and downed the martini.

"Really because it looks like my girlfriend is practically humping one of my best friends in a bar." The way he was looking at me scared the shit out of me. He looked like he wanted to kill Matt or me. Maybe even both. Jason walked away and out of the bar. I grabbed my purse, the present he brought and ran after him ass I did I could hear Jeff ask.

"Did we miss something? Jason and Izzy isn't he still married." I knew everyone would fill the two clueless Hardy boys in as I went after the man I was in love with. He wouldn't even slow down as I called his name all the way to the car. I placed his hand on his shoulder as he was just about to open the door.

"Jason please."

"What Izzabella what," he yelled. I shrank back.

"Jason just please let me explain."

"Explain! Explain! I saw all I needed to know. What did you plan on taking him back and sleeping with him in the room I set up for our romantic time together? I've been here the whole time I was the one that set the room up I was the one that left all the notes at the places. I've been waiting in Adam and Amy's room for the right time to surprise you! Looks like I'm the one getting the surprise." He was yelling in my face by this point and had me back against the wall.

"Jason please just let me explain," I said in a barely audible whisper. "I love you and only you. I would never cheat on you. You don't have to believe me just let me explain myself and if you still think they same of me I will let you leave without a fight."

"Get in! You have until we get back to the hotel. When I get there I am packing my things and taking the first plane out of here."

"Thank you," I said as I hurried and got in the car not wanting him to change his mind. I was silent he got in the car and started driving to the hotel.

"You wanted to explain so explain."

"We were all doing body shots and I didn't have anyone to do them off of and the Jeff and Matt showed up. Everyone was doing them. Jeff and Matt did theirs off of me.."

"You're not helping you case you are just sounding like a whore." Tears rolled down my cheeks it felt like he had just punched me in the stomach.

"Jay I swear it didn't mean anything we were just trying to mess with Adam and Amy. You know a little taste of their own medicine."

"Did you even think about me or how I'd feel?"

"No," I said ashamed.

"No," he yelled. "I've been doing nothing for a year but thinking about you and how to get out of my marriage. Then when I finally do get out of it you fuck me over with one of my closest friends."

"Jay please believe me we were just trying to mess with Adam and Amy"

"Oh just trying to mess with Adam and Amy huh. Two of your best friends. Sure looked like you were enjoying yourself as you were dry humping him."

"I was not dry humping him like I said we were just doing body shots damn it. Why won't you believe me? It didn't mean anything."

"Sure didn't look that way." He sighed calming himself down. "All I wanted to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Open your present. I see that you brought it." I did as I was told. Inside the box was a ring box that held a platinum eternity band with canary yellow diamonds all the way around.

"Oh Jay it's amazing."

"I knew you weren't ready to get married right now, but I just wanted you to know I was willing to wait forever for you. Read the inside." Inscribed on the inside were four words that made me feel like the biggest piece of shit. _I promise you forever._

"Was?"

"Yeah was. I don't know if I can trust you when I'm not around anymore. We are done Bella." It stung even worse with him using the nickname I only let him use because I normally hated it.

"Jay I can't watch you leave it will break me. So here is your ring back and I'm just going to go back with Maria at the bar."

"Keep the ring it doesn't mean anything to me now. Maybe every time you look at it you will think about how you messed this up." I slipped the ring onto my ring finger where it would have gone and just stared at it the whole way back to the hotel.

As soon as we pulled up to the hotel Jason gave the keys to the valet and walked in he didn't even look at me.

"I need a driver to take me back to Lahaina." As soon as I got into the car that pulled up I called Maria.

"Oh my god Izzy are you okay?"

"I'm on my way back. He left me. He is flying out of here as soon as he can." I had a mission for tonight and that was to drink until it didn't hurt anymore. I spent the whole rest of the night trying.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it's so long. I wrote it as two chapters with a whold bunch more stuff in it, but I decided to just cut it out and make it one long chapter I just wanted this day in the story to be over.  
Jessy


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I Jessy do not own anything or anyone depicted in this story besides my own OC Izzabella. Please rad and review I'd really like to hear what you think good and bad!!! Sorry it"s been so long I kind of lost track of where this story was going. Sorry if this chapter sucks I'm a little drunk and I wrote it and typed it while I was drunk, but i guess no one really cares about my drunkness because my real life love life is crap. So on with the new chapter!!!  
~ Jessy**

* * *

I walked or I guess I should say attempted to walk to the baggage claim of Orlando International Airport. It was 5:15 in the morning and I was drunk already just like I had spent my weekend sans the photo shoot. I grabbed my bags and then has a momentary second of freaking out remembering that Jason was supposed to me my ride to the Hard Rock Hotel where I was staying for the morning. I hailed a cab.

As soon as I checked in I figured I would raid the mini fridge of all the alcohol knowing my suite would be stocked and the hit the bar in the hotel. I knew because I was drunk I was going to be in huge trouble with TNA management, but at this moment I really didn't care. I dropped my bags in shock as soon as I entered my room the door shut behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been worried about you. I had to see if what Maria said was true even though we both know she can't lie. I just wanted to see if you were really that bad. I've talked to her at least three times a day since I left checking up on you."

"Cut the bullshit Jason you weren't worried you were covering your ass! So are you going to talk shit and call me a whore and tell me what a mess I've been since my mom died like Adam? Checking to see if I'm a mess? Well I'm a fucking train wreck are you happy?" I busted out into tears. "The fucked up part is that I feel like shit and I didn't do anything but a body shot. You act like you walked in on us having sex or something." I was shocked when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head.

"I'm not here to talk shit about you. I told Adam he should apologize. I just had to see you to make sure you were okay. I knew I'd made a mistake as I got on that plane."

"Jay I really don't know what to say or think at the moment. I don't want to get hurt again."

Well how about we lay in bed and you can sleep off the alcohol for a couple of hours and then we can talk about it on the way to Disneyworld."

"Disneyworld?"

"Your Uncle Kurt called me since I was supposed to pick you up and told me that he is taking the kids to Disneyworld and wants us to join them."

"Okay I'll sleep." I knew I was a horrible drunk I always give in. I stripped down to my bra and panties and got into bed.

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"Hey just be happy that I'm not sleeping naked like normal." Jay stripped down to his boxers and lay in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me." I turned around and laid my head on his chest and then looked up at him. That's when it happened he kidded me. I depend the kiss and that's when Jay made it so he was leaning over me.

"I've missed you. You're not allowed to leave me for that long ever again."

"I guess you won't have to worry about that now that you are moving in with me."

"Moving in with you huh?"

"Yeah you can live in the room above my garage." I laughed at my own joke."

"Shut up and kiss me again beautiful." I did as I was told.

I rolled over and groaned and my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Where are you," my Uncle Kurt practically yelled.

"We are leaving now." I rolled over and saw that the clock said 11:00.

"Okay get here soon the kids want to see you."

"Okay we are leaving now."

"Love you baby Girl."

"Love you too." I hung up and shook Jay's arm. "Jay wake up we've got to go meet the kids." That's when I had the urge to throw up. I threw what little covers were on my naked body off and ran to the bathroom. Immediately Jason was rubbing my back.

"Who knew someone could look so sexy throwing up." As soon as I was done throwing up I brushed my teeth. Jason lifted me onto the counter and started kissing my neck.

"Down boy we have to go meet the kids. Later I promise."

"Okay you win," he said as he took me off the counter. "Izzabella Rian Angle I love you, and I'm sorry for not trusting you and for being an ass."

"I love you more than anything and I forgive you."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Give me a minute." We both started laughing and then he carried me to the bed. He then took the ring that was still on my left ring finger from that nigh off and then looked me strait in the eye.

"Bella I promise that one day when you are ready that I will marry you," he said as he slipped the ring back onto my finger.

"I'm ready now. I've been without you I don't want to ever be without you again."

"I promise you as soon as my divorce is final I will make you my wife." I kissed him. " I guess this means we are going to have to find you and engagement ring future Mrs. Reso."

"MMM I like the sound of that. Mrs. Izzabella Reso. Now let's get dressed we can take a shower together are the arena."

"See now I like the sound of that." We got dressed and met my family at the theme park showering the happy news of or engagement to my uncle and for some reason he didn't seemed surprised. We rode rides at Disneyworld for as long as we could and then headed to work and that is where all the drama started.

* * *

**Please review even if you thought it was crap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Jessy do not own anything or anyone depicted in this story besides my own OC Izzabella. Please read and review I'd really like to hear what you think good and bad!!!**

**P.S. I don't know Denise Reso or anything about her I'm sure she's not a bad person, but I needed her to be for my story.**  
**~ Jessy**

**

* * *

  
**

"Take care of all three of my babies," my Uncle Kurt said to Jason as we unloaded Kyra and Kody from Kurt's escalade. Jason and I offered to watch the kids while Kurt had a meeting with creative.

"I promise they are in good hands," Jason said.

"The better be."

"Uncle Kurt stop it," I said. We had just arrived at the Impact Zone doors. I had Kody on one hip and Jason's hand on the other side as Jay had Kyra on his hip on the other side. "So just text me when you're done and we'll return your kids."

"Okay baby girl," he gave me and each of the kids a kiss on the cheek and then we went our separate ways. After dropping our stuff off in the locker room we walked back out into the hall.

"So how about we go play in the ring," I suggested. Both the kids screamed yay. Jay and I just laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Looks like we have a couple future wrestlers on our hands," Jay said as he laughed.

"I be wike nkle John," Kody said before doing the you can't see me hand wave.

"Kods you have to do that again so I can record it." I set my blackberry to record video. "Okay Kody."

"I be wike nkle John." He did the hand wave again. I started laughing and sent it to, Maria, John, Randy, Amy and as much as he hurt me I had to send it to him Adam. We walked to the ring and immediately started play wrestling with the kids. It had been twenty minutes and Kody had just given Jay the 5 knuckle shuffle with gestures and all. When I crawled over to Jason dying of laughter and gave him a kiss. He pulled me so I was leaning over him.

"Eww," both the kids said at the same time.

"Wow this is why you've been blowing me off," Allen Jones better known to the wrestling world as AJ Styles said from the side of the ring.

"This is why you're leaving me? For this little whore ring rat."

"Denise.."

"AJ.." We were both cut off my Kyra who walked over to the side of the ropes.

"You take that back you mean lady. My Izzy isn't a horse. She had her hands on her hips and was giving Denise a death glare. If looks could kill Denise would be dead.

"I'm not going to do this infront of the kids we are all grown ass adults."

"Bad word," Kyra said.

"Sorry Princess," I said as I picked up Kody and grabbed Kyra's hands and was leading them out of the ring.

"That's right, take those little brats and run," Denise said. That's when she crossed the line. I set Kody down and let go of Kyra's hand and flew out of the ring. I got right in Denise's face. AJ grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back, but I just shook him off me.

"What did you say bitch?"

"Bad word," Kyra yelled.

"Sorry again Princess."

"You heard me I said take those brats and run." That's when I did the only thing that I knew to. I punched her in the face and knocked her ass down. Once she was down I spit on her.

"Listen here you little German low life whore. It's mot my fault or my cousins fault that you couldn't keep your husband. If you ever and I mean ever say anything about my family again a black eye will be the least of your worries." Everyone was staring at me shocked even my Uncle Kurt who I didn't notice was halfway down the ramp.

"Baby…" Jason said before I cut him off.

"Deal with your **WIFE **baby," I said wife with as much distain as humanly possible. "I will see you in your locker room when you are done with this trash." Jason leaned through the ropes and gave me a kiss. "Come here Kody and Kyra." They both walked to the ropes I lifted Kyra out first and the lifted Kody and just kept holding him. "How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah," both kids said at the same time. We walked up to Kurt. He gave me a hug the best he could without smashing Kody.

"thank you baby girl. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to get some fresh air. I can't believe that B-I-T-C-H. She's lucky that all I did was punch and spit on her." He put his arm around me.

"Go take the kids to get their ice cream and clam down. I'll be in my locker room when you get back. I took the kids for ice cream like I said and when we were done I couldn't find Uncle Kurt so I dropped them off with the knockouts knowing they would love to watch them. I had someone to go find in one Mr. AJ. I found him sitting in catering with Patrick Martin better know as Alex Shelly to the wrestling world and Josh Harter better known to the wrestling world as Chris Sabin.

"Izzy and Jay sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Pat and Josh sang at the same time.

"What are we like 12," I said laughing.

"We saw Denise she's pissed and going to have a very nice black eye," Josh said.

"She deserved it," AJ said.

"So you don't hate me," I said walking over next to him. He pulled me down into his lap.

"Darlin' I could never hate you. I just wish you would have told me. I would have been happy for you I hope you know."

"There were only four other people that knew. He's been married the whole year we've been dating. We couldn't exactly go telling everyone."

"Trust me everyone knows now," Pat said. Plus they all know what happened down at ringside earlier someone taped it."

"That's just awesome. Does anyone know who taped it?"

"Well Denise, your uncle and Jason are all in a meeting right now to discuss it. They want to add it to the story line for tonight's show. They said they were going to talk to you when you get back."

"They better keep that piece of trash ho bag out of my way." Almost as if it were fate a stagehand walked up to us.

"Miss Angle Mr. Jerrett would like to see you in his office."

"Thank you." I sighed and got of AJ's lap. I turned to the boys. "Duh Dun Dun." I walked down the hall and to Jeff's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Jeff yell. I opened the door. Ah Izzabella take a seat please." I walked over to Jay and sat in his lap. I did it to piss off Denise and I knew it worked when I heard her scoff.

"Bitch please say something so I can beat your ass," I said.

"Babe," Jason said as he started to rub his hands on my back to calm me down.

"So Izzy you are the last piece of this puzzle. Jay said that he is willing to make this little incident this afternoon a part of the storyline if you are. Plus to let you know someone caught it all on take and it just happens that your Uncle coming down isn't in there at all."

"So I heard. I'll do this and put my personal life out there on one condition that the soon to be **EX **Mrs. Reso stays out of mine and Jason's life. Your guy's divorce is your own business, but if it doesn't have to do with the divorce it doesn't happen."

"That's bullshit he is still by law my husband."

"Not for long, but that is beside the point. Denise those are my terms. It's up to you the ball is in your court now. Do you want that TNA payday or not?" Jeff smirked at me. It was funny as she was contemplating I was thinking about how before I thought, which I'm pretty sure she is, a cheating ho bag that we had been close friends.

"Okay give me the contract," she said with a sigh. She hurried up and signed it as did everyone minus me so I thought. Then Joel Seanoa better known as Samoa Joe walked over and signed the paper.

"Joel," I questioned.

"I took the video for you or so I thought. I saw you guys and it was so cute. We can talk about it later though." He left the room seeing his part was done. I then signed the contract and then got off Jays lap and looked strait at Denise as I walked to the door.

"Hey Denise you wanna hear something funny? You dumbly played right into my game. I knew as soon as I brought up the money that you would give in. You forget I know you too well you money grubbing whore. All I have to say is you better pray to who ever you believe in that they don't let me get my hands on you. No one and I mean no one talks about my family that way." I walked out of the room. I could hear Jeff and my Uncle laughing on the other side. I pulled out my blackberry and called Maria and filled her in on my days events so far.


End file.
